claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LaughingVampire1990
Welcome Hi, welcome to Claymore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ophelia page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:03, 2010 March 20 HagemonKhan unnamed message Ya, I'm new to using wiki. My apologies for any mistakes. I think I correctly edited what you wanted (hopefully). HegemonKhan 04:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) well, hopefully I'll learn quickly so I make as few mistakes as possible. Also, I decided to delect the other two pics (Clare with golden eyes) as they weren't needed (and weren't as good as the eyes weren't up close in the foreground), since there's already the Teresa with golden eyes pic. That way there's just a pic of the silver eyes' appearance and then the golden/yellow eyes' appearance. HegemonKhan 04:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually... I just got lucky when I looked them up on Wikipedia. --Reikson 13:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Either Way,Good Job :D .!LaughingVampire1990 16:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Terribly sorry! I was just trying to fix (line up the text more with the pictures) up the bottom of this page: http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Awakened_Being and something weird happened (I didn't know/expect this to happen, so I unfortunately didn't look at its preview first before I saved the change I tried to make, and but instead got this weird thing to happen!) terribly sorry again! (hopefully you know how to fix whatever I did to cause this somehow) p.s. for any future problems I have or cause (though hopefully this will be last), whom should I go to if I have a problem, you or Koveras Alvane? p.s.s. (since I don't want to cause another mess up, I'm mentioning this here to you. If you want to add Jean in, you can. I'd do it myself, but I'm not sure how now, as this bottom part is messed up by me and I don't want to make it worse than it already is) Jean (though now deceased) was (briefly) a Half Awaken too. Jean said she could only do her Drill Sword a few times, yet as a Half Awaken (Clare "de-awakened" Jean, making Jean into a Half Awaken, and they hurried back to help Galatea against Dauf in the Witches Maw section), Jean didn't seem to have that limit that she thought she did (when she was still a Claymore). There were 5 total Half Awakens (Miria, Jean, Deneve, Helen, and Clare), but only 4 of them are still alive (Miria, Deneve, Helen, and Clare). HegemonKhan 10:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I tried creating a new article, Abilities of the yoma body and its yoki. If the article is acceptible (and hopefully similar content isn't already on another article that I wasn't aware of.. I haven't looked yet at all the articles and content here yet): do I need to connect or link it to anything or does the wiki program do that automatically or it just doesn't need to be done ? or I mean, do I need to connect my article to something else like the contents page (which shows all the articles) or whatever? (all I did was create an article, so I don't know if I need to move it somewhere or connect it to something else) HegemonKhan 10:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Well,we need to discuss tis further with Koveras Alvane!LaughingVampire1990 11:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ah, thanks fine, I don't even know if the article is acceptible or not, if you want it or not. (I was talking about regeneration on the Undine discussion page, as it was brought up there, but felt that it shouldn't be there as it was off-topic, and then I didn't remember seeing any article on the yomas' abilities or remember seeing anything anyways, then I'm like, well why not try making an article then, about yoma's and their yoki's abilities, as I've never tried making an article yet, so at least I could get that practice, even if my article fails to be acceptible. well, that was my thought process, behind it. hopefully you don't mind me, at least "taking a stab" at making/creating an article for practice) well, its really late here, so I really need to get to bed, laughs. HegemonKhan 11:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC)